narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lingering Shadows and a Water Prison
Target Confirmed! The young man was relaxing on a bench at the park when a member of the ANBU walked up to him and whispered in his auricles. Apparently, the Hokage was calling for him. Jukan Nara really hated having his relaxation time interrupted. He nodded stiffly to the ANBU member who proceeded to . Sighing, he stood up and dusted off his jeans and jacket before tossing his scarf behind him. He forced his hands deep into his jacket pockets and made his way over to the office of the Hokage. He passed by children playing and he sighed. "I envy the children. Carefree and unknowledgeable about the troubles of the world..." he muttered. Walking past them, he marched into the hallway leading to the office and finally arrived at the front door. Raising his left hand, he rapped on it. "Lord Hokage, you called?" "Ah, yes," the voice replied. "Come in, Jukan." The teen placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it clockwise, opening the door and marching inside. A gentle breeze blew through the open window, whistling across the table and ruffling the teen's onyx hair. "So," he asked, relatively annoyed to be called so suddenly. "What is it that you need me for, Lord Hokage?" "A mission that I believe is best suited for you," the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village replied. The young teen smiled. He extricated his hands from his pockets and asked. "Please, Lord Hokage. Explain the job." The Hokage shifted himself within his seat and placed both his elbows onto his desk. He rested his chin on his hands before speaking, "Have you heard of the Human Tailed Beast?" "Ah..." Jukan smiled again and his azure irides glinted maliciously in response. Yes, he has heard of rumors of the Human Tailed Beast, Zangetsu Hōzuki. Apparently, he is a trained killer and has performed homicides that left almost no trace. "Let me guess, Lord Hokage. I will be sent to the Hidden Mist to spy on this vile human as well as on the actions of the village itself?" The Hokage relaxed and laid back against his chair. "As expected. You have guessed the mission, top to bottom. Due to how dangerous this mission can be, I am assigning it as a secret S-ranked mission. You are to go to the Hidden Mist and investigate Zangetsu's actions. If necessary, stop him from making more victims. The Nara Clan member bowed. "Yes, of course. I shall leave immediately." The Hokage nodded his approval and watched as the teen marched outside. He proceeded to use the same technique the ANBU member earlier had used to teleport to the Nara Clan complex. He tromped into his room and looked around. "Well, I won't return for a while," he told the place. Of course, he received no answer. His hand reached out for the sword hanging on his wall. Holding it, he again teleported out of the complex and into the forest outside of the Hidden Leaf. He took several deep breaths to psych himself up for the ordeal ahead. He then began his journey to the Hidden Mist. The fog in the air was thick. It was too thick for Jukan's liking. "Ugh, the sandstorms in the Hidden Sand were more tolerable than this!" he groaned. He was at the gates of the village, under a bridge. Since his mission was undercover, he had to take measures as to not be seen for as long as he could. He remained in his spot, waiting for the ship that was currently in port to either leave or completely unload all of its passengers. He sighed and sat down on the rocks, his feet skimming the surface of the water. He waited patiently, hoping something interesting would break his boredom. ---- A few hours before... In the meeting hall of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist six of the members sat. They'd just finished their discussion about the upcoming missions and events that had been occurring, as well as the current lack of seventh member's appearance. "Zangetsu, you can't be so irritated." One of the stated, his body along with the rest of the people there, submerged into the shadows almost as if they didn't want to show themselves to each other. "Listen here, her duties as Mizukage might be overwhelming, but there is no reason why she should miss a meeting." The one designated as Zangetsu responded. "For us, these are important. Especially when she is the one who has to cover up for what was done." Zangetsu's words were mumbled, almost as if he had something covering his mouth. There was a laugh, this coming from the first person who'd spoken. "Well, if you were gonna' complain about it, why take the mission, Zangetsu. You sound like an adult baby right now. Don't tell me the infamous "Human Tailed Beast" is having regrets." "You shut your damned mouth, you weaver." Zangetsu barked back, lifting from his seat while gripping the handle of the blade that rested on his back. "I have no time to bicker with the lazy." Zangetsu headed to what could be the exit of the room, "If Himari comes, tell her I'm off for the next mission." Currently... While en route to his next mission, Zangetsu could feel the chakra of another individual in the distance. His body and face concealed by a hooded cloak, Zangetsu brought his two fingers--both wrapped by tape--up to his face. Along with a thick mist cloud engulfed the area, mixing in with the already existing mist. However, this mist had a bit of a twist. With the mist, seemed to have come to a severe drop in temperature. Zangetsu disappeared, his chakra concealed which helped him with masking his presence from the man he'd noticed. "A shinobi... from the Leaf. What's he doing here unannounced?" The Nara's azure eyes glinted as he felt a slight, a very slight change to the movements of the air. Tch, someone knows I'm here... he thought. He took a deep breath and remained seated. Turtling into his jacket, he activated a . Perhaps erasing his chakra signature would force the person who had sensed him to shrug it off as a hallucination. If not... Well, Jukan knows that if it fails, he wouldn't be able to avoid the authorities. He had already begun to devise a story... The Mist shinobi instantly detected the sudden disappearance of chakra, but knew for a fact, that this was no fluke. He himself was trained in the art of stealth and assassination, so he could detect the use of any form of chakra suppression in relative ease. Besides, he could already sense the man without the need of his chakra. Especially considering his eyes were already locked onto him. Zangetsu was not the talkative type. He sought one thing and that was the downfall of those he designated as his targets. And right now, Jukan was the one he'd considered his target, especially since the man had entered Mist territory unannounced. Reaching underneath his cloak, Zangetsu drew a ton of . Launching them all in unnatural angles his intention was to throw Jukan off so the man would not discover his location, and the additional effects of the thick fog aided him significantly. He cursed under his breath. I think I have found my target... he thought. But for ''him to come to me... I failed to foresee this...'' He gave up attempting to suppress his energy and stood. He could vaguely sense the needles being thrown at him from every which way. He let them impale him before . He reappeared, unscathed, in a dark alley a bit ways away from where he infiltrated the village. Would he chase me now...? he thought. I could foresee him chasing after me... I better be vigilant from this point onwards... The Nara took off his headband and shoved it into his jacket, which had no markings that could give away his connection to the Leaf considering it was pure black. He kept a hand on the hilt of his sword and casually walked out of the alley and into the bustling streets of the Mist. "He fled." Zangetsu thought to himself, the presence of his target had moved from where it once was. However, as mentioned once before, once Zangetsu designated someone or something as his target, that person or thing would be his primary focus. Sadly for Jukan, he did not possess home-field advantage. The fog grew everso thicker and so did the drop in temperature. It was just like before when Zangetsu first made his appearance. He continued to "merge" himself with the shadows, concealing both his presence and chakra so that Jukan could not detect him. Not that the man was a sensor to begin with. Zangetsu leaped from his former position in the tree, following Jukan's own position but on top of a nearby building to keep a distance from the man. His movements were both swift and silent, a feat easily achievable by the likes of him. Zangetsu lifted his hand once more, but instead of filling his hand with senbon again, he formed a very unique . The surrounding area around Jukan would begin to shift, as the moisture in the air began to shape into thousands of long needles. "Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death..." The assassin mumbled, directing the needles towards Jukan at high speeds. These needles came from each angle, but with more numbers, increased the difficulty of dodging. Tch... My mission was to investigate and spy, not cause unnecessary trouble... he growled. It seems that I cannot avoid a confrontation... He took a knee and wove the Rat sign. " !" he muttered. The shadows around him came to life. He manipulated them, slapping all of the ice needles away. Ice?! he yelped. So this guy can use the ... This might be a troublesome opponent. Jukan returned his shadows back to normal and drew his sword. He kept his sense on high alert, waiting for his opponent's next move. I have already lost the initiative... No need to attempt to grab at it. Category:Roleplays